


Trapped (An Ode to Tavra)

by DKscribe88



Category: Jim Henson's The Dark Crystal Series - J.M. Lee, The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: F/F, Freeform, Poetry, Read as if sung by a song teller, Some Humor, Spoken Word, sad but hopeful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:40:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DKscribe88/pseuds/DKscribe88
Summary: A story detailing some of Tavra's journey throughout the YA books, plus how I hope her future turned out
Relationships: Onica/Tavra (Dark Crystal)
Kudos: 3





	Trapped (An Ode to Tavra)

First was born the one who would grow into the heir

Last was born the one destined for the scholar’s fare

And stuck inside the middle ‘twixt the others icy glare

Was born the one, to have soldier’s fun, walking out to meet death’s snare

Her name, Katavra of Ha’rar, a princess and lady knight so strong

First to sneak into the Castle, where things had gone so wrong

Drained, beaten, mocked, then controlled by the Skeksis throng

Such a sad, ancient tune, to Thra’s call, she’s not immune, surprised she held out so long

And suddenly she’s back, alive, safe from Thra’s melodic reach

Stitched into a smaller form that could be food for Neech

Amri needed training, now her new goal was to teach

On her partner’s ship, her tutor’s tongue a whip, has Amri running from her speech

Her voice, so small, po-wer-less now, that her body is not her own

She cannot save her love, nor take Ha’rar’s silent, vacant throne

Inside her spider being, could not feel much more alone

Her heart, it hurts; her life subverts, her soul as cold as stone

She arrives, at long last, up to the journey’s end

Having kept herself alive through the body of her friend

And now she guards the hope for the Gelfling’s future trend

Her lover fair, and Kylan’s there, to help Thra start to mend

And now we come upon the finale of our tale

In the future, work complete, Tavra and Onica set sail

No longer trapped, they’re free, off to find what’s just beyond the veil

To foreign seas, their minds at ease, assured they did not fail


End file.
